Por que?
by Iris Tsukiyono
Summary: este es mi primer fanfic semi lemon asi que no esperen mucho. Yuuri por fin acepta los sentimientos que tiene hacia Wolfram y quiera formalizar bien su relacion pero todo lo que planea puede venirse abajo. Uno nunca conoce bien a la persona que cree amar
1. Chapter 1

¿Por qué?

Llevo todas las noches, desde hace un mes, soñando con un personaje de cabellera rubia y tez pálida, que me recuerda tanto a una persona por la que empiezo a sentir algo, pero cada vez que este personaje va a dar la vuelta para ver su rostro soy despertado por la patada de la persona con la que duermo a lado, mi prometido.

- Maldita sea Wolfram ya estoy arto de que me estés pateando – grita el rey demonio – pero que… - se da cuenta que sus gritos no despertaron a su compañero y decide vengarse jalando la almohada de la cabeza del rubio y lanzándosela al rostro.

- Wolfram – el rey ve que el rubio ya está despierto – llevas un maldito mes despertándome con tus patadas, o te compones o dormimos en camas separadas.

- ¡Yuuri, porque me lanzaste la almohada en la cara! –grita el rubio enojado

- ¿Qué no me escuchaste? Te la lance porque estoy arto de tus patadas

- ¿Cuáles patadas? Si yo no me muevo en toda la noche

- Que no te mueves – grita el rey – he terminado en el piso ya tres veces este mes

- ¡Hekka! – Grita el consejero real desde el pasillo - ¿está usted bien su majestad? Escuche gritos

- Fuera de aquí Gunter – ordena el rey – estoy discutiendo con Wolfram algo importante

- Hekka recuerde que tenemos el asunto que discutir antes del desay…

- Gunter – lo calla el rey – FUERA de la habitación ¡YA!

- Yuuri – el rubio se queda sorprendido por la actitud de su prometido – no le tienes que gritar así

- Su majestad, ¿todo bien? – llegan dos personas más a la habitación

- Todo bien – aclara el rey – pero quiero que se vayan todos de la habitación ahora – ordena de nuevo – y cierren la puerta con llave

- ¡Si su majestad!

Afuera de la habitación real

- Gunter, ¿Qué paso? – pregunta Gwendal

- No lo sé, cuando llegue su majestad me pidió que saliera – dice Gunter llorando

- Algo habrá hecho Wolfram – comenta Conrad – esperemos que se arreglen para el desayuno

- Pero Conrad el asunto que debe solucionar su majestad tiene que ser antes del desayuno, no puede esper… - se abre la puerta de la habitación real

- ¿Qué asunto?

- ¡Wolfram! – se asustan los tres – Nada, nada – salen todos corriendo

- ¡Yuuri! – regresa a la habitación.

En el comedor real (después de dos horas)

- Buenos días su majestad – saluda Gunter

- ¿Todo bien su maj… Yuuri? – Conrad

- Buenos días a todos – saluda un rey de mal humor – no toquen el tema que esta mañana planeaba anunciar

- Majestad, ¿paso algo entre usted y mi hermano? – un Gwendal preocupado teme lo peor

- Nada grave, solo decidimos dormir un tiempo en cuartos separados

- Yuuri, ¿estás seguro que todo está bien?

- Buenos días – Wolfram llega al comedor

- Disculpen – Yuuri se levanta – no tengo hambre, estaré en mi habitación hasta que terminen de comer, con su permiso

- ¿Yuuri? – Wolfram lo mira pasar a su lado con lagrimas en los ojos - ¿Qué paso? – pregunta confundido

- Es lo que íbamos a preguntarte

En la oficina del Rey un Gwendal se encuentra pensativo sobre una pila de papeles que revisar antes de entregarlos a su rey para firmarlos. Mientras que el rey se encuentra por igual pensativo en su escritorio sin la menor intensión de firmar algo ese día, aunque no tiene nada sobre su escritorio que firmar y aunque es extraño no le toma importancia, tiene algo más serio en que pensar.

Por otra parte Wolfram se encuentra entrenando a su tropa, más bien su tropa mirando a Wolfram ya que este solo está mirando la ventana de la oficina de su prometido pensando alguna razón por la cual Yuuri estuviera llorando esta mañana.

Por la noche

- Yuuri – Wolfram intenta seguir el paso de su prometido que se aleja para no hablar con el – Yuuri espérame

- No quiero hablar contigo hoy – Yuuri camina más rápido

- Yuuri por favor – Wolfram corre para detenerlo – por favor habla conmigo – lo sujeta del brazo. Yuuri siente el agarre y se detiene pero no voltea a verlo - ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?

- Solo dejémoslo para mañana, ¿sí? – Yuuri sigue sin voltear

- No – Wolfram jala a Yuuri para tenerlo frente a frente – mírame y dime porque no quieres hablar, ¿Qué hice para que estés enojado conmigo?

- Se suponía que hoy sería un día feliz – Yuuri mira a Wolfram – se supone que hoy tenía que ser un día en que todos estuvieran felices, y más tu – intenta contener las lagrimas

- ¿Por qué lloras? – Wolfram se preocupa más - ¿Qué paso?

- Yo… - Yuuri mira los ojos de Wolfram – Yo planeaba… - en una fracción de segundos se pierde en el inmenso mar de sus ojos azules y no se da cuenta de sus acciones.

- Yuu… - Wolfram intenta hablar pero es callado por los labios de Yuuri. Wolfram sorprendido se deja llevar por la situación sintiendo la lengua inexperta de su rey dentro de su boca. Yuuri no puede creer lo que acaba de hacer pero sigue besando a Wolfram. El aire hace que ambos se separen pero Yuuri no quiere perder ese momento mágico así que empieza a besar el cuello de su prometido mientras desabrocha su uniforme para hacer las caricias más profundas.

- Yuuri aquí no – Wolfram intenta detener a Yuuri pero este vuelve a besarlo continuando con la labor de quitarle el saco. Wolfram da unos pasos para retroceder y tomar el control de su cuerpo pero desafortunadamente choca contra la pared. Viendo que no tiene escapatoria y que su cuerpo no opone resistencia se deja llevar, qué más da, es lo que siempre había esperado desde hace ya tanto tiempo, tantos años y al fin estaba sucediendo, tenía que disfrutar ese momento.

Wolfram sujeta a Yuuri de la cintura y lo atrae hace el invirtiendo así los papeles. Le acaricia el cabello mientras le da pequeños besos a su cuello logrando que Yuuri suspire con cada beso. Desabrocha el saco y camisa del moreno para continuar con los besos ahora también en su pecho. Yuuri se deja llevar por la sensación soltando gemidos más fuertes debido a su excitación. Jamás pensó que le llegase a gustar ser tocado por otro hombre pero no era un hombre cualquiera, se entrego a la persona que por un error de cultura hizo su prometido y que tras pasar tantos momentos juntos llego a enamorarse de él.

- Wolfram – Yuuri intentaba calmar sus emociones – Wolfram nos van ahhh – Wolfram succiono uno de los pezones de Yuuri – nos van a ver – Wolfram sujeta a Yuuri de la cadera y de un solo movimiento lo levanta para llevárselo a la primera habitación disponible.

Wolfram acuesta a Yuuri en un sillón para continuar con las caricias. Lentamente va bajando hacia la parte intima de su rey notando el bulto en su pantalón.

- Creo que tenemos un problema abajo, Yuuri – le susurra al oído – lo puedo arreglar si me lo permites – empieza a masajear haciendo aun mas grande la excitación del rey

- Ahhh… no… por favor – Wolfram sigue con el movimiento mientras lame uno de los pezones de Yuuri. Torpemente Yuuri abre la camisa de Wolfram para sentir y acariciar su espalda y pecho. Wolfram le quita el pantalón y ropa interior a Yuuri revelando su sexo.

Wolfram mira como Yuuri arquea su espalda al momento de introducir el miembro en su boca. Lamiendo el miembro erecto de su rey comienza a prepararlo introduciendo suavemente un dedo por el ano con un movimiento circular. Yuuri grita sorprendido por la sensación momentánea de dolor pero poco a poco desaparece volviendo a sentir placer.

- Wolfram por favor – ruega Yuuri – hazme tuyo – Wolfram deja de juguetear con el miembro de Yuuri y lo besa de nuevo en la boca

- ¿Estás seguro? – le hace la pregunta al oído

- Por favor – Abraza a Wolfram – por favor - Complaciendo la petición de su rey introduce lentamente su miembro con un movimiento lento para no lastimarlo. Yuuri por su parte besa a Wolfram para no gritar de dolor y no preocupar a su compañero.

- Se siente tan bien – Wolfram sujeta la cadera de Yuuri – tan caliente

- No…ahhhh… no digas…ahhh…nada

- ¿Te da pena? – empieza a moverse más rápido – Ahhh Yuuri

- Ahhhhh…si…más rápido…ahhh… Wolfram mas rápido – ruega

- Ahhhhhh… Yuuri – ambos llegan a su climax

- Ahhhhh – Wolfram se recuesta en el pecho de Yuuri – Te amo Wolfram – lo rodea con sus brazos

- Yo también te amo Yuuri


	2. Chapter 2

Como todas las ma anas, Gunter, el consejero leal del rey va a su habitaci n para abrazar, digo, avisar a su majestad de sus actividades del d a.

- Buenos d as Heika abre la puerta pero no hay nadie - Heika? revisa el ba o, el cual por supuesto esta vacio Oh Dios, HEIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! sale corriendo como pose do por el pasillo hacia la habitaci n de Conrad Conrad tenemos un problema azota la puerta del militar.

- Gunter? Conrad se espanta por la inesperada visita de su compa ero/

- Ajam Se da la vuelta al momento de ver que Conrad no se encuentra presentable para una visita ser mejor que te vistas porque tenemos un problema; su majestad y Wolfram no se encuentran en sus aposentos.

- Qu ? agarra la primer prenda que encuentra y se la pone - ya revisaste en la habitaci n de Wolfram? Se supone que dormir an separados por un tiempo.

- Eh? Ah, es verdad! sale corriendo.

- Esp rame Gunter

- Su majestad Gunter golpea la puerta de la habitaci n del rubio su majestad se encuentra aqu ?

- Ahhh! grito de mujer Gunter toca antes de entrar la hija de la pareja real se encuentra en la cama tapada con las sabanas.

- Princesa? Conrad llego justo despu s que Gunter asustara a la muchacha.

- Greta, Qu haces en la habitaci n de Wolfram? Conrad

- Yuuri y Wolfram veras Greta se sonroja se encuentran en mi habitaci n.

- Gracias princesa Gunter se dirige a la habitaci n.

- No Gunter! la princesa salta de la cama Conrad detenlo.

- Qu pasa? Se queda mirando a la princesa.

- Dios, mu vete Greta empuja a Conrad para poder salir - Gunter! Gunter no entres a la habitaci n corre para detenerlo pero llega demasiado tarde. Gunter ya se encuentra en la puerta congelado mirando a la pareja real dormidos en un sill n tiernamente abrazados y por supuesto desnudos.

- Gunter Greta agita su mano para que Gunter reaccione, pero este solo se queda como roca mirando Por favor enfadada por el comportamiento del consejero lo aparta de la puerta de un empuj n y la cierra con llave Deb haberlo hecho desde ayer.

- Gunter, est s bien? Conrad llega tarde, de nuevo - Greta?

- Mis padres est n indispuestos se ala la puerta Por favor no los molestes mira a Gunter y cuando Gunter reaccione que no haga un esc ndalo le ruega a Conrad.

- Est bien Conrad y Greta encaminan a Gunter hacia cualquier lugar lejos de la habitaci n de la princesa.

Por otra parte, la pareja real sigue durmiendo pl cidamente a pesar del esc ndalo.

Pasado un tiempo prudente, Conrad se dirige de nuevo a la habitaci n de Greta para despertar a la pareja.

- Su majestad toca la puerta su - escucha ruidos.

- No est exclama el rey - D nde los pusiste Wolfram?

- No me fije contesta molesto el rubio estaba m s ocupado haciendo ya sabes para ocuparme de dejar tus pantalones cercas.

- No pudieron haber desaparecido por arte de magia se desespera el rey - C mo voy a salir as ?

- Ya te dije tambi n se desespera voy a nuestra habitaci n por tu ropa para despu s irnos a ba ar.

- Est s loco continua buscando abajo del sill n se mirara sospechoso que salgas del cuarto de Greta y vayas a nuestra habitaci n por ropa.

- Entonces qu hago? se cruza de brazos ya llevamos media hora buscando se le ocurre una idea Yuuri, ponte un camis n de Greta.

- Prefiero andar desnudo por el castillo antes de hacer eso grita.

- Su majestad llaman a la puerta si le puedo ser de ayuda en algo sugiere Conrad

- Weller! Wolfram corre hacia la puerta - Cu nto tiempo llevas ah ? la abre - Qu tanto escuchaste?

- Todo contesta con una sonrisa.

- Conrad! Yuuri se esconde detr s del sill n.

- Les traer ropa limpia, con su permiso Conrad se da la vuelta.

- Si alguien se entera lo amenaza el rubio.

-Mi boca est sellada.

Despu s de haber tenido ese sue o durante un mes, donde siempre observaba la silueta de ese personaje tan misterioso, sucede lo que ya tanto anhelaba, anhel bamos. Creo que ya no volver a ver a ese misterioso personaje, lastima, me recordaba tanto a Wolfram.

- Wolfram se encontraban en el ba o disfrutando un momento agradable juntos lo que sucedi anoche

- Te arrepientes? Wolfram mira como ganan color las mejillas de su prometido.

- No, es solo que se sumerge en el agua para no continuar con la conversaci n.

- Yuuri, Por qu estabas llorando ayer?

- Una tonter a nada mas.

- No me enga as se acerca m s a Yuuri t crees que logras enga arme mostrando siempre una sonrisa pero se cuando estas sufriendo lo abraza por la espalda ayer le susurra me hiciste tan feliz lo pega m s a su cuerpo - gracias

Su majestad Shibuya Yuuri:

Le escribo esta carta, con todo el respeto debido, para comunicarle lo siguiente; Debido a que ya pasaron diez a os desde su compromiso con el joven Von Bielefeld y no se ha formalizado su compromiso deseo entablar una conversaci n con usted para presentarle a mi preciosa hija Clarise como futura esposa.

Espero su respuesta, gracias por su tiempo. Que pase un lindo d a.

Lord Van Hill

El rey demonio, tan ocupado con los deberemos de un monarca, se encuentra en su oficina sentado con una hoja en sus manos temblorosas. El haber le do ya la carta m s de cinco veces no ayudaba para entender su significado, esposa?, si el ya se encuentra comprometido, y tambi n aunque tiene raz n de no haber formalizado ni anunciado el mismo su compromiso, pero, para qu quiere una esposa? El ya tiene a Wolfram.

- Gunter grita el rey.

- Su majestad? Gwendal se sobresalta.

- Llama a Gunter pide el rey.

- Sucede algo, su majestad Yuuri le entrega la carta - Oh!

- Gwendal?

- Su majestad, desea mi opini n le devuelve la carta, Yuuri asiente Es verdad que de acuerdo a nuestras leyes, despu s de diez a os cualquier compromiso que no se formalice ser anulado y como rey tiene la obligaci n de, como decirlo, asentar cabeza.

- Por qu Wolfram nunca me dijo?

- Yo creo que mi hermano simplemente lo olvido, se enfoco mas en hacerlo feliz. Yo le aconsejo hablarlo primero con l antes de meterse en problemas con Gunter Gwendal vuelve a sentarse en su escritorio. 


	3. Chapter 3

Por que cuando sientes que por fin el mundo vuelve a girar a tu alrededor, inicia de nuevo el caos. Todo el tiempo que estuve d ndole giros y giros en mi cabeza a esos sentimientos que tenia luchando dentro de m y que no me dejaban vivir en paz, todo eso que cre por fin haberlo arreglado me ataca otra vez.

Quiero vivir lo mas tranquilamente que se pueda, si el ser rey lo permite, pero, Por qu sucede esto ahora? Por fin mi relaci n con Wolfram se encontraba equilibrada en un punto donde ambos somos felices, o al menos eso pienso, pero esa carta ten a que llegar y destruir toda esa tranquilidad.

Confieso tener miedo a dar el siguiente paso a pesar de haber tardado diez a os en darme cuenta lo que siento por Wolfram, es que yo me ve a casado con una muchacha y teniendo ni os, no con un hombre que aparenta ahora ser m s joven que yo pero que en realidad me lleva 67 a os de diferencia. No s , realmente no s lo que est pasando por mi cabeza.

- Wolfram Yuuri camina por el castillo sin rumbo alguno absorto en sus pensamientos.

- Yuuri? Wolfram mira a su prometido caminando por el jard n con la mirada perdida Te encuentras bien? Yuuri voltea a verlo con una sonrisa.

- Wolfram el rey camina hacia l y se pone de rodillas - te casar as conmigo?

- ? imaginen a una estatua de Wolfram de roca solida, pues as quedo despu s de la pregunta.

- Wolfram?

- Por qu haces esto? vuelve en si.  
- Qu ? a qu te refieres? pregunta confundido Cre a que te alegrar as, no es acaso lo tanto hab as deseado?

- Lo que yo deseo, si, lo deseo con todo mi coraz n, pero - Wolfram deshace el enlace que ten an con sus manos - es lo que realmente quieres t ? levanta al rey Dime realmente porque est s haciendo esto.

- Realmente - por una extra a raz n Yuuri se queda sin palabras. Hab a planeado toda la tarde esa conversaci n que deb a tener con Wolfram que hasta cre una obra de teatro en su cabeza para saber qu cosas decirle, como dec rselas y como reaccionaria su Wolfram, pero ahora se quedaba en blanco, maldita sea.

- Realmente qu ?

- Ah! se sujeta la cabeza en se al de frustraci n Hab a planeado lo que te iba a decir, pero no esperaba que lo arruinaras as del bolsillo de su pantal n saca la carta que hab a le do horas atr s Toma le extiende la carta esa es la raz n por la que quiero casarme contigo.

- Tonto Wolfram le da un golpecito en la cabeza.

- No me llames tonto! Adem s - corta su reclamo al sentir los brazos de Wolfram a su alrededor.

- Yuuri, perd n por no haberte aclarado nada sobre esos diez a os, pero supon a que ya sabias bueno - hunde su rostro en el hombre de Yuuri para que no mire su sonrojo El d a que tuvimos relaciones sin saberlo formalizaste el compromiso. Se podr a decir que estamos casados, de alguna forma Yuuri lo aparta.

- Expl cate bien que no entiendo.

- Somos uno en cuerpo y alma. Pero no es tan simple, para una pareja normal bastar a con eso, para nosotros toma un momento de silencio para ordenar su palabras, momento que Yuuri aprovecha para hablar.

- Tratas de decir que en la posici n en que estamos, siendo yo rey, debemos de tratar este asunto pol ticamente m s que emocionalmente. Entend bien?

- Si

- Aun as suspira no me salvo de ver a Lord Van Hill para que me presente a su hija.

- Me temo que no.

- Entonces - En la lejan a escuchan que el demonio, digo, Gwendal los llama a gritos Que dios nos agarre confesados ruega el rey - ese fue Gwendal?

- Yuuri, fue un gusto conocerte.

En esta parte vuelen su imaginaci n pensando que miran dos almas en pena caminando por un pasillo oscuro que parece no tener fondo. Por ese motivo se hace tan largo el tormento que tienen que pasar para llegar al final de ese pasillo y entrar en una puerta que al abrirla escupe lenguas de fuego. Esas dos almas se dirigen a su final. Nunca van a conocer el cielo, porque van directamente al infierno.

Dram tico, no?, pero as te sentir as tu si fueras a ver al hermano mayor de tu pareja cuando este se acaba de enterar que tuviste relaciones con su peque o hermanito indefenso.

Tambi n agreguen que van cargando unas cadenas de acero extremadamente pesadas para hacer m s grande la agon a. Por favor.

Yuuri y Wolfram entran en la oficina real para encontrarse con toda la familia del rubio reunida, junto con la inventora loca, el mejor amigo del rey y sabio de la corte, la hija de la pareja.

- Qu bien te lo ten as guardado, Shibuya Ken Murata lo recibe con una sonrisa - Por qu esas caras de muerte? Yuuri y Wolfram se alan la causa de su corta existencia en este mundo.

- Wolfie! Estoy tan orgullosa de ti la ex reina corre abrazar a su hijo.

- Madre por Dios! le grita Gwendal No deber as estar orgullosa de algo as .

- Y por qu no? Es el nico de mis hijos que no se quedara soltero Chery se dirige al rey Su majestad, Cu ndo se casan? Qu ropa usaran? A quienes va a invitar?

- Madre! esta vez fue Wolfram el que la calla no hemos pensando en casarnos.

- C mo? Gwendal se sorprende su majestad?

- Pues - Yuuri mira a Wolfram no queremos apresurar tan r pido la relaci n.

- Shibuya Murta toma la palabra entendemos pero toma en cuenta que el plazo para formalizar su relaci n, pol ticamente hablando, se termino y van a estar llegando propuestas de matrimonio de todas partes

- Las rechazamos amablemente y punto Wolfram intenta terminar la platica.

- Piensa Wolfram entra Conrad en acci n si su majestad rechaza tantas proposiciones, Qu sospecharan?

- Que ya tuvieron relaciones! grita Gwendal Por todos los santo, QUE DEMONIOS PENSABAN?

- Ese es el problema, no estaban pensando responde Annissina.

- Heika lamentablemente tendr n que casarse Gunter da la sentencia final.

- QUE? la pareja grita.

- V yanse todos al demonio! Wolfram azota la puerta con furia.


End file.
